This research grant has been developed to 1) obtain comprehensive knowledge about the effect of bladder cancer on important host defense mechanisms (the immune system and inflammatory processes) and on the specific immune response to this cancer; 2) explore new therapeutic approaches to bladder cancer by direct immune manipulations (immunotherapy); and 3) search for viral agents that may contribute to the etiology of this tumor. Cell-mediated immunity bladder cancer is being assessed by in vitro methods. The nature of the lymphoid cells mediating CMI is being explored to further increase the sensitivity of in vitro assays for CMI, and to elucidate their mode of action. The effect of tumor stage on specific B and T lymphoid cell and macrophage function are being evaluated with specific reference to prognostic significance. All patients are skin tested with four recall antigens. The ability to be sensitized to a new antigen is tested with dinitrochlorobenzene (DNCB). Immunotherapy with the non-specific immune adjuvant, Corynebacterium parvum is being evaluated by randomized trials in patients with bladder cancer. The initial phase of this work involves exploration of the dose schedule that can be best tolerated. The effect of this agent on immune functions is being followed by serial blood tests. Virologic studies of human bladder cancer are directed to the possible role of oncornaviruses in the etiology of human bladder cancer. Using methods of hybridization, subcellular fraction of tumor will be compared with the known viruses. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Elhilali, M.M., Britton, S., Brosman, S.A., Fahey, J.L. Critical evaluations of lymphocyte functions in urologic cancer patients. Cancer Research, 1976. In press. Fahey, J.L., O'Toole, C., Ossorio, R.C., Brosman, S.A., Zighelboim, J. Immunotherapy and human tumor immunology. Ann. Int. Med., 1976. In press.